


Fool For You

by ContentiousHeart



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContentiousHeart/pseuds/ContentiousHeart





	1. Introduction

"Alright class, that's it for today!" the bell ranged. As usual, I was getting ready to gather my things ad leave, as I noticed he let everyone go but me. "Caleb, I need to talk to you after school." I nodded my head in confusion as I speed-walked out the room. It was finally 2:45 and I was dreading going back to his room. I can barely stop drooling over him as he reads to the class what the fuck does he want from me? I walk in the room as he's sitting in his chair. "Close the door. "he said. I did as I was told. I sit in a random desk. He walks over to me and my cheeks begin to widen as I start blushing, but trying to hide it. "Caleb, I notice your grade has been dropping in my class."

"O-oh, I'm sorry Mr. Davidson. I-I promise I'll get back on my work." He notices my flourishing flace. "Why are you blushing?" he asked me in confusion. "No reason!" I said in a exclamtory manner. He lifts my chin and talks in a softly manner. "..I know you want me Caleb, I see how you drool over me in class. I know you want my cock, don't deny it. Matter of fact, you're gonna be a good boy and suck my cock. That can be a make-up grade for you."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I've never even fingered a girl before, nevertheless givin a blowjob. "B-but Mr Davidson, I-I don't know how.."

"Well, you're gonna learn today. Hands behind your back, and no teeth or I swear to god you won't pass 10th grade literature, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir! I understand!"

"Good boy."


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly start to pull his pants down, then I look at his bulging erection, now looking up at him. "Come on." I sigh, and I pull his Calvin Klein boxers off. With my tounge, I begin to tease his cock head, but he's not having that. "No, take all of it, now." He says forcefully grabbing a tight fistful of my afro, and bucking his hips to fuck my throat. "You like that? You're such a dirty boy. You fucking slut." My eyes now watering, I look up at him as I hear him snap, meanwhile he's still hitting the back of my throat at a fast pace. "Eye contact is key boy, always make eye contact." He's smirking, but I can tell he's looking for a response, so I muffle sounds while he's throat fucking me, so he knows that I understand. He has a fucking death grip on my hair, my arms are pinned behind my back, I can't go anywhere, and he's now pinching my nose, I can't breathe. I try to give him hints, but he's not listening. All he cares about is the satisfaction of my plump pink lips devouring his thick cock. "Did you say something? I can't hear you, sorry." He's laughing now, moving at a faster pace, as he slaps me a couple times in the face teasingly. 

"Are you gonna be a good boy and do your homework? Huh?" He asked me. I don't know how he expects me to talk with his large girth stretching my mouth out, but again, I continue to make muffled noises, this time more than once, because my  
mouth is getting tired, my eyes are watering, and I have a severe headache from his tight grip on my hair. "Ah! shit!" he forces my head down on his cock, I can feel his pubes hit my forehead as he cums deep down my throat, and pushes me off. 

"Clean yourself up, my wife is gonna be here in a few and I don't want her to see how much of a fucking whore you are. I'll give you your grade. Good job, and next time, you better make eye contact, or I'm slapping you 10x harder."

I'm now sitting on the floor, looking like a mess. A used mess at that. I clean myself up and I walk out the door not saying a word.  
He stares at me with a smirk as I walk out the door.


End file.
